


Smashed glass

by That_Awkward_werewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Awkward_werewolf/pseuds/That_Awkward_werewolf
Summary: The wolf is always dragged back to his pack, that's exactly how it works right? Derek, Isaac and Jackson are called back their hometown, but maybe everything isn't as calm as it seems, after all it is beacon hills.





	Smashed glass

The cars wheels, the turning of the steering wheel, here it was he was going home. Beacon hills was only just an hour away, he could remember the familiar smells, the old dinner, the school he'd spent so many nights in despite in fact being an adult. Stiles' bedroom was a extremely familiar smell, he wasn't close enough. His loft, he still owned it, but he hadn't been there for a while.

Excitement coursed through his blood as he parted up outside stiles' father's house, he stood up and made his way over, he knocked softly, he didn't want to annoy anyone that was inside so he made it quiet. Only seconds later did the sheriff in fact open the door, sure had he aged, his hair was graying, he'd gained a bit of weight and had a cigarette in his mouth. Derek looked at him, the male opened his mouth "Derek?"was what instantly came out of Stilinski's mouth "Derek Hale."he said with a laugh "God stiles would be glad to see you."The sheriff said patting Derek's shoulder, the male laughed "could you tell me stiles address?"He asked, the sheriff raised an eyebrow and nodded "sure thing."he said and thought for a second "it's somewhere in Los Angeles."That simple statement made the air end up being sucked out of Derek's lungs "L-Los Angeles."He had stuttered in a form of response, the older male nodded in reply "here I'm sure I can get it for you."he said and disappear in the house, leaving Derek to look at the now slightly closed door.  
"Just my luck."Derek mumbled to himself, Stiles Stilinski had to have moved from Beacon Hills and disappeared God knows where, that was just like him. Honestly Derek couldn't say anything he'd done the exact same thing to stiles only 10 years prier.

Scott walked out of his house and waved good bye to Kira and his young son, as he slipped into his car as he went to slam the door shut a pale hand stopped it, Scott gulped and his lips twitched as he got ready to pounce second, he held it back and brushed his hair out of his eyes pushing the door open more to reveal a tall, dirty blonde haired male standing there. "Isaac."he said in a sigh of relief, of course he hadn't seen Isaac in years, maybe more than he hadn't seen Derek. The skinny male responded with a smile "Hey, Scott."At this point, Scott had no idea how to react, did he want to hug him? Hit him for disappearing with out a simple goodbye? Threaten him so he never left again? Words, sentences, even numbers coursed through his mind. Only seconds before he'd actually released what he'd done Isaac was bent over holding his now probably broken nose "God Scott what the hell!"he yelled in reply "you left!"Scott snapped "you packed your stuff and left!"  
Isaac held his bleeding nose "my girlfriend had just died!"Isaac yelled in reply. "I was your friend Isaac you didn't even say goodbye!"The yelling continued like this for a long while. Kira was I fact the one that managed to stop it "guys!"she had snapped from the front door "I'm trying to Feed Leo!"Both Scott and Isaac had stared at the yelling woman and bowed "sorry love."Scott called holding up a hand.

Malia, made her way through the town, turning a corner on her motorbike, speeding quite happily past, the houses as she made her way to the hospital, having done to med school after high school, sure she'd kept in contact with Lydia and Scott, but it wasn't exactly a close friend ship, they'd gone and settled down to have a family she was more of a free bird. She skidded slightly as she saw a rather familiar male stood at the Stilinski house hold door. "Derek!"she yelled coming to a holt "oh my god Derek!"she yelled practically ditching the bike, Derek looked at his younger cousin and laughed "Malia hey!"he called.  
The female waved her hand and ran over to him and patted his shoulder "why are you back in town?"she asked, Derek shrugged "I don't know, maybe I just wanted to see you guys again."he said and wrapped his arms around himself, Malia looked at him "and why do I feel like that's a lie."the male eyes flashed an orange, as she spoke, he gave a small smile "it isn't don't worry."with that he took the letter off Stilinski, thanked him and made his way back to the car. Slipping inside it, gripping the steering wheel, blood dripping from his hands as he stared at letter "Meiczysław Stilinski, 3rd floor, xx-xx street, Los Angeles."


End file.
